Défis
by kazuha77
Summary: Voici une série de défis que j'ai fait et que je vous propose de lire. Ils sont tous sur le couple Drago-Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures en votre compagnie !! lol. En fait, j'ai décidé de publier ici toutes les fics que j'écris pour les différents défis auquels je participe sur le forum Drago-Hermione Forever où je suis inscrite. J'espère que ça vous plaira surtout que je n'écris plus sur ce couple donc pour les fans de Drago/Mione qui m'ont suivis et qui ont adoré ma fic Un Mariage Trop Parfait, j'espère que vous serez content (n'est-ce pas elodu92 ? lol). Bon, certains défis sont vraiment nuls, d'autres, plus ou moins bien, mais ça, c'est à vous d'en juger. Merci de laissez une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Concours de Lilia**

_C'est un concours de __drabbles__ sur le thème du __**premier baiser entre Hermione et Drago**__. Décrivez cette merveilleuse scène, leurs sensations, leurs sentiments, le décor, bref, ce que vous voulez._

* * *

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, puis, Drago se détacha brusquement d'Hermione. 

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, Granger, s'exclama-il, essuyant sa bouche.

- Je te retourne la question, Malefoy !

- Aah ! Je vais aller me laver les dents immédiatement pour enlever le goût de Sang-de-Bourbe que j'ai dans la bouche.

Drago partit rejoindre sa salle commune et Hermione, vexée, prit la direction du parc.

- Bon, le philtre d'amour n'a pas marché. T'as une autre idée pour les mettre ensemble ?

- Non, mais on a tout le week-end pour trouver !

Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que le premier drabble vous a plu. C'est vrai que c'était court mais bon, un drabble, c'est seulement cent mots. Le défi suivant est aussi un drabble et après, je vous promets qu'il y aura plus à lire.

* * *

**Défi de Jdm**

_Je vous mets au défi d'écrire un drabble où Drago déclare à Hermione qu'il l'aime  
**mais** sans utiliser les mots aimer ou Je t'aime._

* * *

Une nuit étoilée dans le parc de Poudlard, un couple un peu particulier se tenait près du lac où la lune se reflétait.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour une raison particulière, commença le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie et... et…

- Oui ? répondit pleine d'espoir la jeune fille aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Je... Je crois… Non ! J'en suis sur… Tu es la femme de ma vie.

Emue par cette déclaration, Hermione embrassa alors passionément Drago, les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un autre défi beaucoup plus long que les précédents (pour votre plus grand plaisir). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai décidé d'en faire une fic par contre, parce que cette histoire de génie m'a beaucoup inspirée. Elle arrivera prochainement, j'espère, mais désolée de décevoir les fans du couple Dray/Mione mais j'ai décidé de faire la fic avec le couple Dray/Ry. Eh oui ! C'est ça d'être une fan du couple Drarry à cent pour cent, lol. Par contre, l'histoire sera très différente, j'ai juste repris l'idée du génie.

Je tiens à remercier konomu-imouto qui a été la première à reviewer. Merci de m'être resté fidèle, ça fait très plaisir.

* * *

**Défi de Missma**

_Ecrire un one shot (maximum 1000 mots) qui parlera d'une romance Drago-Hermione autour du mot « bouteille »._

* * *

Tout était enneigé à Poudlard en ce matin de Noël. Dans la chambre des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ouvraient leurs paquets, mais un cadeau reçu par le blond retint leur attention. En effet, Drago venait de recevoir une bouteille de verre remplit d'une épaisse fumée rouge. Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent déroutés puis, Blaise lu la carte qui était accrochée au paquet.

- « Fais un vœu. Joyeux Noël. »

Une heure plus tard, Drago examinait attentivement la bouteille, la tournant et retournant entre ses mains. Voulant essayer de faire sortir cette fumée, le blond retourna la bouteille et tapa une fois sur le fond, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il tapa une deuxième fois. Rien… A la troisième tentative, une chose incroyable se produisit et fit bondir le Serpentard hors de son lit. Une créature, semblable à un humain mais haut comme trois pommes, sortit du goulot.

- Bonjour Maître ! s'exclama l'homme minuscule. Quel est votre vœu ?

Drago, interloqué par cette apparition, bafouilla quelques mots :

- « Maître » ? « Vœu » ?

- Oh ! fit le petit être. Vous êtes plus grand que mon ancien maître.

Puis, il claqua des doigts et la petite créature se transforma en un magnifique jeune homme d'1m90.  
Drago faillit s'évanouir mais réussit à reprendre contenance, même si ces yeux trahissaient toujours son air choqué.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Alibabouasaharnat, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ali.

- Euh… Je voulais dire… Vous êtes quoi exactement ?

- Un génie, bien sûr ! répondit l'homme comme si c'était évident.

- Un génie ?

- Un génie, approuva celui-ci d'un hochement de tête.

- Et moi, je suis ton nouveau maître ?

- Correct.

- Et j'ai le droit de faire tous les vœux que je désire ?

- Seulement un. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Comment ça « seulement un » ! Je croyais que c'était trois !

- En fait, ça dépend des génies.

- La poisse ! Parmis tous les génies qu'il y a sur Terre et qui réalisent plus d'un vœu, il a fallu que je tombe sur celui-là…

- Si vous êtes pas content, vous pouvez allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le Serpentard répondit par un grognement et le génie sourit, victorieux.

- Parfait, mais avant que nous commençons, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Premièrement, ce vœu est unique, il est inutile d'en souhaiter plus. Deuxièmement, je ne peux pas faire tomber les gens amoureux. Et troisièmement, je ne peux tuer personne.

- C'est tout ? Non parce que j'ai cru que tu allais me sortir une liste aussi longue que la tour d'astronomie, ironisa Drago.

Le génie ignora sa remarque.

- Je suis prêt ! Quel est ton vœu ? Ah ! Au fait, le vœu ne dure que deux heures !

- Alors, non seulement, je n'ai droit qu'à un vœu limité dans les actions mais aussi dans le temps !

- Désolé mais c'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. Ce pouvoir est réservé au génie suprême. Alors, ce vœu ? s'impatienta Ali.

- Je ne sais pas quoi souhaiter !

- Qu'est-ce que désire ton cœur ?

- Eh bien, réfléchit le blond, il y a cette fille…

- Tu as déjà oublié que je ne peux pas changer les sentiments ?

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de changer moi. Ali, je souhaite devenir l'homme parfait pour elle !

- Ca, c'est dans mes cordes ! Quel est son nom ?

- Hermione Granger.

La Gryffondor était tranquillement assise près du grand chêne en train de finir son devoir d'arithmancie lorsqu'une personne l'interpella.

- Hermione, dit Drago, je pourrais te parler un moment ?

Elle accepta, un peu méfiante, et accepta son invitation à marcher.

- J'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir te parler… et puis, tu es toujours avec Weasley et Potter alors… et nos maisons se détestent, ça n'arrange pas les choses…

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda-t-elle doucement, espèrant quelque chose d'irréalisable.

Le Serpentard hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre.

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il put voir la surprise sur son visage et commença à être très inquiet de la réponse qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre comme un fouet. Si la réponse était « moi aussi », il allait passer les deux plus belles heures de sa vie. Mais si c'était « tu délires, Malefoy ! », le génie vivant dans une certaine bouteille, rangée dans une certaine poche de sa robe allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Hermione et elle dit :

- Je crois que c'est réciproque.

Drago souffla de soulagement et l'embrassa, avant de lui prendre la main et de continuer leur marche dans le parc.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago demanda l'heure et Hermione répondit :

- 14h30.

Il se releva d'un coup, paniqué.

- Il est 14h30 et tu es toujours là ? En fait, j'ai fait un vœu, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la brune. J'ai souhaité être un homme parfait à tes yeux pour que tu puisses enfin m'aimer mais le vœu était limité à deux heures et ça fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes ensembles alors tu aurais du t'enfuir en courant en nous voyant enlacés...

Soudain, le génie apparut les faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'as pas encore comprit, jeune maître ? Le vœu que tu as fait n'a rien changé car tu étais déjà l'homme parfait à ses yeux.

- En fait, ça fait quelques mois déjà que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, dit timidement Hermione. Depuis que nous avons échangé ce baiser par accident.

- Moi aussi, sourit Drago en repenssant à leur tout premier baiser.

Ils échangèrent alors un baiser langoureux qui était loin d'être le dernier.

Il est étrange qu'une simple bouteille puisse changer à jamais votre existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le dernier défi en date que j'ai fait et que j'ai gagné !! Je suis vraiment très contente de l'avoir gagné surtout que j'avais écrit ça vite fait un soir et que la concurrence était rude (en gros, j'avais themissmalefoy en face de moi, lol). Donc, j'ai eu le droit de créer un défi à mon tour (pour ceux qui veulent savoir quoi, ils ont qu'à me demander) et la gagnante a déjà posté son défi dont la date limite est à dimanche prochain. Donc, vous aurez droit à une nouvelle fic.

Merci à goodbooks'sky pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

* * *

**Défi de Lyzy**

_Alors, vous devrez écrire un dialogue concernant Hermione et Drago. Vous êtes libre de l'endroit et de l'époque, mais il faudra respecter leur rivalité ou expliquer pourquoi ils sont amis à travers le dialogue, bien entendu.  
Vous n'avez pas le droit aux didascalies, ni rien d'autre ! Juste un dialogue !  
On n'est pas au théâtre, alors pas le droit de mettre les noms avant les tirets.  
Bien sûr, il s'agit d'une romance, il faut donc faire en sorte que Drago et Hermione sortent ensemble ou, du moins, s'avoue leur amour à la fin.  
Pour corser encore les choses, vous devrez insérez dans le dialogue l'endroit où ils sont (un couloir, une rue, Poudlard...).  
Enfin, entre 500 et 1000 mots._

* * *

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais ou pas, dit Drago d'un ton railleur.

- Ne commence pas, Malefoy ! Je suis venue car tu m'as envoyé un hibou en me disant que tu avais quelque chose de très _tr__è__s_ important à me montrer, alors maintenant que j'ai fais l'effort de venir (ce qui, je le rappelle, est une infraction au règlement car nous sommes hors de nos dortoirs après le couvre-feu), tu vas essayer, je dis bien "essayer", d'être un peu aimable, ça te changera.

- Sept ans qu'on se "connaît" et tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, Granger ?

- Ma...

- De toute facon, je ne t'ais pas fais venir pour que nous nous disputiions, nous le faisons assez la journée, pas besoin de continuer le soir.

- Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir alors ?

- Pour regarder les étoiles.

- ...

- Fais pas cette tête de déterré, Granger, ça ne te vas pas du tout. Ca te rend... stupide.

- Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Le grand Drago Malefoy, Serpentard et fils de Mangemort, m'invite moi, pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe, à regarder les étoiles ? Tu te sens bien, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre, au moins ?

- Je vais très bien, Granger, merci ! Pas besoin de prendre ma température !

- Oh ! Alors, tu as du louper ta potion au cours de Rogue, c'est pour cela que tu te comportes bizarrement.

- Je ne loupe jamais mes potions mais...

- Alors, elle a des effets secondaires très étranges sur toi !

- Granger !! Je vais bien !

- Donc, tu veux réellement... qu'on regarde les étoiles... tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fais venir ici ?

- Quoi de mieux que la tour d'astronomie pour observer les étoiles ! Nous avons un point de vue magnifique et, l'avantage, c'est que nous sommes au chaud.

- Okay...

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant ?

- J'avoue que j'en ai très envie mais...

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose m'en empêche.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Je viens de te dire que je ne sais pas ! T'es bouché, ma parole ! Ca se nettoie les oreilles le matin ! Et arrête avec ton petit sourire moqueur, c'est agaçant ! Oh, je vois ! Tu aimes me provoquer, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'adore ! Allez, arrête de bouder et approche. Tu vois cet amas d'étoiles qui forment une sorte de casserole ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est une casserole, toi ?

- Granger !

- Okay, je me tais !

- Eh bien, c'est la Grande Ourse et...

- Ca va, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas complètement stupide !

- Oh, excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école !

- Premièrement. Et deuxièmement, tout le monde sait comment reconnaitre la Grande et la Petite Ourse !

- Bien. Et peux-tu trouver ton signe astrologique dans le ciel ?

- Euh... non...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de grogner en disant ça ! Tu n'es pas obligé de TOUT savoir. Et je me ferais un plaisir de te le montrer. Alors, tu es de quel signe ?

- Vierge. Arrête avec ce sourire, tu m'énerves !

- Miss Granger serait-elle en train de rougir ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Bon alors, la Vierge se trouve ici, tu vois ? Entre le Lion et la Balance.

- Je vois...

- ...

- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

- Oui, comme tous les soirs.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Dès que je le peux. Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne les emplacements des autres constellations ?

- Serait-ce une proposition pour un autre rendez-vous ?

- Ca se pourrait bien... Je pourrais même t'apprendre beaucoup d'autres choses. Mes connaissances ne se limitent pas qu'aux étoiles.

- ...

- Arrête de rougir, ça ne te va pas du tout au teint !

- Je... Je dois partir maintenant.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

- Aurais-je l'honneur de te revoir demain soir à la même heure ?

- Ca se pourrait bien...

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Granger ?

- Oui ?

- Ai-je la permission de t'embrasser ?

- ... Oui... Ne t'arrêtes pas de sourire, j'adore ca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Cinquieme défi que je poste maintenant. Désolé du retard, mais le défi a été rétardé d'une semaine donc c'est pour ça et puis, j'ai encore après tout le travail de copier/coller les accents (trop chiant…). Donc, voilà, j'espère que cette mini fic vous plaira même si j'ai baclé la fin.

* * *

**Défi de Celene**

_Le "défi de la semaine" sera :  
- Point de vue de Drago OU style romanesque  
- Hors de Poudlard (je ne veux pas voir les murs de Poudlard dans ce défi, lol)  
- Drago et Hermy sont en couple et, bien sûr, il faudra expliquer comment (bon si c'est trop dur, ça pourra devenir facultatif selon vos souhaits, je parle de l'explication, hein !)  
- **Hermy fait découvrir le monde Moldu à Drago **(sachant qu'il les déteste)  
- Les réactions de Drago (et puis celles d'Hermione tant qu'à faire, si genre elle est outrée par les réaction de notre cher Drago...)  
- Je demande au bas mot **2000 mots**, c'est-à-dire que ça peut être plus, mais que ça ne peut pas être moins !  
- Et si possible, une petite présence d'humour, mais j'ai pas envie de trop vous en demander..._

* * *

- Tu es prêt ?

J'émet un petit grognement audible qui signifie que, de toute facon, prêt ou non, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Hermione ouvre la porte du Chaudron Baveur et nous quittons le monde des sorciers pour aller dans un monde que j'ai toujours détesté : celui des Moldus.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi Hermione Granger, fille de parents moldus et, accessoirement, amie du balafré et de la belette que je hais et qui me le rendent bien, traine avec un Sang-pur aussi respectable et aussi majestueux que moi ? Eh bien, c'est simple. En fait, nous sommes ensemble.

Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ! Je suis sûr que vous seriez moins choqués si je vous annonçais que j'aimais Harry et qu'on avait décidé de se marier.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que le grand, le prétencieux (… Qui a dit ça ?), le merveilleux (C'est mieux) Drago Malefoy sorte avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je vais vous expliquer…

C'était la fin de la guerre. Harry avait triomphé de Voldemort et moi, j'étais gravement blessé. On m'avait transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard (le combat final s'étant déroulé à cet endroit) pour me faire subir une intervention délicate. La nuit suivante, une douleur fulgurante m'avait traversé tout le corps. Je ne pouvais que hurler pour exprimer ma souffrance, les potions qu'on me donnaient n'y changeant absolument rien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione entre en scène. Elle aidait Mme Pomfresh à s'occuper des blessés.Il y en avait tellement que la pauvre infirmière aurait eu du mal à s'en occuper toute seule. Mais là n'est pas la question. Hermione est venue et est restée près de moi toute la nuit. Elle savait bien entendu qui j'étais mais elle est restée quand même. Toutes les nuits, je subissais cette douleur insupportable qu'aucune potion ne pouvait annuler. Je suppliais de mourir mais Hermione revenait à chaque fois pour me consoler, me soutenir. C'était en quelque sorte mon anti-douleur, ma potion. En tout cas, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis accroché à la vie car si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps.

Une fois sur pied, j'ai été la voir pour la remercier (je pouvais au moins faire ça, elle m'a tout de même sauvé la vie d'une certaine manière). Nous avons pris un verre au Chemin de Traverse et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et nous voilà maintenant ensemble.

Evidemment, être en couple avec une fille d'origine moldue entraîne forcément des problèmes quand on est un Sang-Pur. Mon cher père (survivant de la guerre mais pas du bon côté…) m'a définitivement rayé de son testament. Je dois me cacher pour voir ma mère, qui m'a toujours soutenue même si elle déteste toujours autant les Moldus (un peu comme moi d'ailleurs…). Et je dois, bien entendu, connaître les origines de ma petite-amie si je ne veux pas finir célibataire plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu (la poisse !).

Une après-midi… Je vais devoir passer une après-midi entière en compagnie des Moldus ! Merlin tout puissant, achevez-moi ! Si je changeais d'avis, là, tout de suite ! Si j'inventais une excuse du style « je me sens pas bien », vous pensez que ça marcherait ?

Hermione me prend le bras et m'entraîne de force dehors. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour…

Hermione est absolument magnifique dans sa petite robe rouge que ma mère lui a offert l'année dernière pour ses 20 ans. Elle me sourit et comme à chaque fois, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et je ne peux que l'imiter. Le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, mon visage refuse de m'obéir et le résultat est plutôt effrayant. Hermione croit que je fais cette tête-là car nous sommes chez les Moldus (il y a une grande part de vérite là-dedans) et elle soupire.

- Drago, s'il te plait ! Tu m'avais promis de faire un effort !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ? je réplique. Mon ton est un peu brusque mais elle a l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle m'observe du coin de l'œil et après avoir haussé les épaules, elle commence à me présenter tout ce qui constitue son monde avec une joie enfantine.

- Tu vois cet endroit ? me demande-t-elle en me montrant une sorte de boutique avec le nom « Post Office » marqué dessus. C'est la poste moldue. C'est ici que tu vas pour envoyer ou retirer des colis, poster des lettres ou encore acheter des timbres.

- Des timbres ?

Je me flagelle mentalement. Je m'étais promis de ne pas poser de questions qui trahirait mon étonnement ou le peu d'intéressement que je pourrais faire preuve face à leurs us et coutumes. Même pas cinq minutes que je suis là et c'est déjà raté !

Elle sourit, contente d'avoir piqué ma curiosité.

- Ce sont de petits morceaux de papiers qu'on colle en haut à droite de l'enveloppe et qui permet l'envoie de la lettre. Si tu n'en mets pas, la lettre ne part pas. C'est en quelque sorte un moyen de paiement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais pas que maintenant, il fallait _payer_ pour écrire à quelqu'un ! C'est de la folie ! Décidemment, les Moldus m'étonneront toujours, et ce n'est pas un compliment…

- Les grosses boîtes rouges que tu vois de temps en temps sur les trottoirs, ce sont des boîtes aux lettres. Les gens qui veulent envoyer des lettres les mettent à l'intérieur. Tu vois, cette petite fente ?

Je regarde la petite fente intrigué et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une autre question.

- Et comment les hiboux et chouettes font-ils pour récupérer les lettres ? Le trou n'est pas assez grand pour qu'ils puissent entrer à l'intérieur…

Je m'arrête de parler un instant, et comme pour vérifier que je n'ai pas dis une grosse connerie, je vais pour regarder derrière la boîte où je vois avec soulagement qu'il n'y a rien, aucun autre trou.

J'ai dû faire ou dire quelque chose de marrant car Hermione est pliée en deux.

- L'utilisation des hiboux n'existe pas chez les Moldus ! m'explique-t-elle tout en rigolant. Tout est fait par les hommes. Le facteur – c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle – ouvre la boîte grâce à une clé et récupère les lettres. Ensuite, il les distribut aux personnes concernées.

- Et si le destinataire habite loin ? je demande, encore un peu vexé qu'elle ait osé rire de moi. A l'autre bout du monde, par exemple ?

- Ils acheminent le courrier par camion ou par avion selon la distance à parcourir. Arrivé dans le pays, c'est à la poste de celui-ci de faire le travail.

Encore un mot que je ne comprends pas. Les Moldus ont vraiment des noms d'objets bizarres ! Avion, c'est quoi encore ce truc ? Oui, parce qu'un camion je connais, Hermione m'en a déjà parlé il y a un mois, lorsqu'on a eu cette petite conversation à propos des différents permis de conduire.

Ah, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ! Madame a décidé de passer son permis ! Eh, oui ! Elle sait transplaner, on peut créer des portoloins à volonté et on a une dixaine de balais dans notre garage mais non ! Ca ne lui suffit pas ! Il faut qu'en plus, elle sache conduire un de ces engins de la mort. Oui, car, en plus d'être très polluant, on peut mourir dans un accident. Des fois, je me dis que je ne la comprendrais jamais…

Toujours rongé par cette curiosité que je n'aimerais pas avoir parfois (bah oui, parce que la curiosité tue le chat, c'est bien connu), je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

- Avion ?

Bizarrement, Hermione regarde le ciel. Eh, oh ! Je suis là ! Ce serait sympa de répondre à ma question au lieu de m'ignorer ! Puis, elle tend un doigt vers le ciel. Je suis la direction de son doigt et je vois un point blanc minuscule bouger lentement au-dessus de nos têtes.

- C'est ça, un avion.

- C'est minuscule, fis-je observer.

J'ai dû encore dire un truc de drôle car elle se marre comme une baleine. Ca m'énerve ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est en train de se foutre de ma gueule…

- Je t'en montrerais un un jour, et tu verras que ce n'est pas du tout minuscule. Peut-être même qu'on pourra faire un voyage en avion. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Hors de question ! Voilà, je t'ai déjà répondu, ma chérie. Non, mais, moi, Drago Malefoy, monter dans un engin comme ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! Faudrait être fou pour monter dedans !

Nous reprenons tranquillement notre marche et pendant des heures et des heures, Hermione continue de m'expliquer avec une patience infinie (il faut dire que je ne suis pas le plus intéressé des élèves) le fonctionnement de tel ou tel chose.

Malgré mon inintéressement du monde moldu, j'ai quand même été attentif à ce qu'elle m'a dit et ai retenu, malgré moi, tout ce qu'elle m'a enseigné.

J'ai donc appris que les centaines (peut-être même) milliers de poteaux reliés par des fils et qui parcours les rues de Londres ne servent pas à faire jolie (surtout que c'est horriblement moche) mais à alimenter les maisons en electricité (je ne savais meme pas qu'il fallait leur donner à manger…) et que pratiquement tous les objets fonctionnent grâce à ça : TV, lecteur DVD, chaine Hi-Fi, ordinateur… Ne me demandez pas à quoi tout ça peut servir, j'ai déjà eu du mal à retenir leur nom, ce n'est pas pour, en plus, me souvenir de leur utilité.

J'ai aussi appris que, sous nos pieds, il y avait une véritable bombe à retardement. Je veux dire par là qu'il y a des milliers de tuyaux qui parcours Londres remplis de gaz !! Vous savez cet élément chimique très eplosif où il suffit d'une seule étincelle pour qu'on soit tous morts ! Si un malade échappé d'un asile décide de tout faire péter, on est foutu. Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Pour que les Moldus fassent gentiment leur cuisine… Il peuvent pas cuire leur nourriture dans une cheminée, comme tout le monde !

Dans notre ballade à Londres, on a prit le bus à impérial (j'ai été décoiffé, grr…), le métro, plus communément appellé Tube (un truc à faire vomir vos tripes) et même, les escalator (en même temps, on est obligé de les prendre pour aller au métro, y a pas d'escaliers…) et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire, plus jamais ! Non, mais ceux qui ont construit ça n'ont vraiment pas pensé aux gens qui ont le vertige. C'est immense et, en plus, certains sont à quarante-cinq degrés par rapport au sol ; vertical, je vous dis ! De vrais malades, ces Moldus !

Quelques heures plus tard, on se pose enfin pour souffler un peu. Je suis complètement HS. On a fait le tour de Londres et là, tout ce que je désire. C'est rentrer chez moi ! Mais évidemment, Miss Granger en a décidé autrement !

- Je t'ais réservé une surprise ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! On va aller voir un film au cinéma !

- Film ? Cinéma ? C'est quoi encore ces trucs ?

- Eh bien, tu vas voir ! Allez, viens ! La séance commence dans 15 minutes ! Je nous ais choisi un film pas très long en plus. Un dessin animé : Ratatouille. Ca se passse en France et…

- Hermione, je la coupe. On ne pourrait pas rentrer ? Je suis véritablement épuisé. On vient de marcher pendant des heures et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses yeux deviennent orageux. Je n'ai pas été désagréable pourtant ! Je lui ais gentiment dit que j'avais envie de rentrer.

- Rentrons alors, dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Elle se lève brusquement et commence à marcher. Je la rattrape par le bras et la tourne vers moi.

- Ecoute. Je te jure que je suis vraiment crevé. On ira une autre fois ! Promis.

- Pour que tu fasses la gueule toute la journée et que tu émettes des soupirs d'exaspération à chaque fois que je te montre un truc, non merci !

Je la prends dans mes bras et malgré qu'elle soit en colère, elle se laisse faire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai été insupportable, je l'avoue.

- Tu reconnais au moins tes erreurs, c'est déjà ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et puis, même si je n'ai pas été très motivé, j'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne veux bien le croire.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi, par exemple ?

- Que je t'aime. Et que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et te garder près de moi.

Cette fois, son sourire se fait plus grand, plus large. C'est la première fois que je lui dis ces mots. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui exprime facilement ses sentiments. Mais cette journée avec elle, dans son monde, m'a fait admettre à moi-même que c'est avec elle que je veux passer ma vie. On s'embrasse passionnément alors que le soleil couchant disparaît derrière le Big Ben. On se détache ensuite lentement l'un de l'autre et Hermione me sourit.

- Vivement la prochaine escapade à Londres alors !

- Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

- Tu vient de me promettre de venir une autre fois, tu as déjà oublié ? fait-elle remarquer.

Elle a perdu son sourire et je commence à paniquer. Des fois, il faudrait vraiment que je tourne sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Elle me sonde du regard et attends une réponse. Le seul truc que je trouve à faire, c'est l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire et on oublie tous les deux de quoi on parlait à l'instant. Il va maintenant falloir que je trouve une excuse valable pour échapper à la prochaine visite dans ce monde de malheur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un autre défi post-vacances ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (même s'il est pourri…). J'ai écrit ça en une soirée et je dois remercier Camille du fond du cœur pour m'avoir donne l'idée de cette fic que je n'ai pas su vraiment bien écrire, mais bon, je me rattraperais sur un autre défi, lol.

* * *

**Défi de Lillia**

_Ce doit être un POV de Harry ! C'est à travers ses yeux à lui que vous me raconterez cette histoire. C'est à ce niveau surtout que l'histoire aura un côté humoristique. Même si ça ne fait pas forcément rire notre cher Potter !  
Votre défi doit commencer par : "J'ai toujours pensé que Lord Voldemort était le principal problème de mon existence. Mais Drago Malefoy s'est vite chargé de me prouver le contraire..." Et se terminer par : "Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront d'achever mon histoire par une phrase stupide du genre "Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Malheureusement, ce fut quelque chose dans ce goût là..."  
Drago doit sauver Hermione in extremis d'une mort certaine et douloureuse sans savoir que c'est elle.  
Votre défi doit être assez court... A vous de voir, mais, par pitié, éviter les OS de 10000 mots... Disons qu'entre 1000 et 4000 c'est parfait._

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que Lord Voldemort était le principal problème de mon existence. Mais Drago Malefoy s'est vite chargé de me prouver le contraire... 

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il traîne dans nos pattes et ça commence à me taper sur le système. Oh, notre relation n'a nullement changé, on se hait toujours autant. Peut-être plus depuis qu'il s'est ajouté, en quelque sorte, à notre groupe, ce qui fait que je dois le supporter plus de deux heures dans la journée et tout le monde sait que deux heures, c'est le quota limite pour que Drago Malefoy réussisse à me mettre hors de moi. Oui, car, croyez-le ou non, Hermione et Malefoy sortent ensemble !! Je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais c'est, malheureusement, la triste vérité... Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari ! Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous raconter.

Tout a commencé lors d'un match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Gryffondor aux Serpentard.

**Flash-back**

- Bon, vous avez tous compris ce que vous devez faire ?

- Capitaine ! Oui, Capitaine !

- Bien, alors, bonne chance à tous, dis-je à mes coéquipiers avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

Les Serpentard sont déjà là à nous attendre, un sourire mauvais sur leurs lèvres.

- Alors, Potter ! Prêt à t'humilier devant toute l'école ?

Pas besoin que je précise qui sait, je pense que vous avez tous deviné...

- Il serait temps que tu acceptes enfin le fait que tu n'arrives jamais à me battre, Malefoy.

- Et après, tout le monde dit que Potter est quelqu'un de modeste ! s'exclame-t-il. Décidément, personne ne te connaît mieux que moi.

- Et ce n'est pas un compliment...

- Comme d'habitude, commence Madame Bibine, l'habituelle arbitre des matchs, je veux que vous jouiez avec fair-play ! Veuillez vous serrer la main et que le meilleur gagne !

Je serre la main de cette sale fouine qui, apparemment, veut jouer à "qui bousillera la main de l'autre le premier" et il me lance avec un sourire diabolique :

- Le meilleur gagnera, c'est certain.

- Ne crois pas qu'elle parlait de toi.

Il me fusille du regard et nous enfourchons nos balais respectifs à l'unisson. Au coup de sifflet, nous nous élançons dans les airs et commençons à fouiller le ciel du regard pour chercher la minuscule balle dorée. Mais quelque chose d'étrange qui flotte dans les airs attire l'attention des joueurs et du public.

Une sorte de planche en bois est en suspens dans l'air, comme si on lui avait fait subir le sortilège de lévitation. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'une personne, une jeune fille apparemment, est dessus ! Celle-ci est habillée en pom-pom girl dans un uniforme vert et argent et elle encourage l'équipe des Serpentard (bien sûr) dans une danse un peu maladroite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pas pour se faire remarquer ceux-là ! En plus, la pauvre fille doit se les cailler en haut !

Mais... Attendez une seconde ! C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! La fille qui danse (enfin, qui essaie de danser) sur cette planche flottante n'est autre que la meilleure élève de toute l'école et aussi ma meilleure amie : Hermione Granger !!

Je fais voler mon balai en direction d'Hermione et m'arrête à sa hauteur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je suis déguisée en pom-pom girl et j'encourage nos ennemis, ça se voit pas ?

- Merci j'avais remarqué. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait un pari stupide avec Blaise Zabini et que j'ai perdu !

- Et pourquoi diable as-tu fait un pari avec ce Serpentard vicieux ? Question mesquinerie, il est encore pire que Malefoy !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, j'ai une équipe à encourager, moi ! Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ton match au lieu rester là à papoter !

Même dans une situation aussi folle que celle-ci, elle continue d'avoir raison. Je devrais me concentrer et chercher le vif d'or, sinon Malefoy risque bien de réussir à me battre cette fois, et je ne préfère pas que ça arrive car j'en entendrais parler pendant des siècles et des siècles sans ça (même si vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi que ça serait déloyal de sa part car je n'étais pas concentrer sur le match !). D'ailleurs, en parlant de la fouine...

- Alors, Potter, on drague une élève de ma maison maintenant ? Je te préviens, binoclard, cette jolie fille est à moi ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais elle a l'air super bien foutue.

J'ouvre la bouche avec l'intention de lui révéler l'identité de la personne dont il vient de faire les éloges mais je me retiens au dernier moment, préférant attendre qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Je risque de bien marrer, je le sens.

- Je te la laisse sans problème. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

- J'avais oublié que pour plaire à un Potter, la fille devrait être rousse, pauvre et faire partie de la famille des babouins.

Il ricane à sa propre remarque et je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante lorsque son visage se fige et qu'il regarde avec intensité derrière moi. Aurait-il repéré le Vif d'Or ? Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'élance à la poursuite de la balle et je fais demi-tour et part dans sa direction, le suivant de près. Le problème est que je ne vois absolument pas le Vif. Je me demande s'il ne m'aurait pas dupé en me faisant croire qu'il l'avait vu pour me mettre sur une fausse piste... Mais en y regardant de plus près, je peux voir quelque chose tomber rapidement en direction du sol et cela n'est certainement pas le Vif. Puis, je reconnais le costume de pom-pom girl que j'avais vu sur Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mione, je murmure avant de m'allonger sur le manche de mon balai pour lui donner de la vitesse.

Je me demande comment cela a pu arriver, mais peu importe. La chose la plus importante pour le moment, c'est de rattraper Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Cette scène me rappelle immanquablement la fois où j'ai moi aussi failli m'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le sol dur du terrain de Quidditch lors d'un match contre Poufsouffle au cours de la troisième année d'étude. Heureusement que Dumbledore était là sinon je ne serais plus là pour vous en parler. Mais aujourd'hui, le directeur n'est pas là, il ne peut donc pas utiliser sa puissante magie pour la rattraper.

Je gagne de la vitesse et me retrouve au même niveau que la fouine qui paraît profondément concentré sur son objectif : rattraper la demoiselle en détresse. Si je ne savais pas qu'il faisait ça pour être le héros du jour, ou de la semaine, ou de l'année (à vous de choisir), je m'étonnerais de son comportement. Car même s'il ne sait pas que la jeune fille qui tombe est Hermione, ce n'est tout de même pas son genre de venir au secours de toutes les élèves de l'école, même si elles font parties de sa maison. Au contraire, ce serait plutôt le genre à fuir. Il tourne la tête un instant vers moi et me crie :

- Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas, Potter !

Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que nous sommes encore dans une compétition débile et que c'est celui qui attrapera la fille en premier qui aura droit à un baiser de sa part ? Mais faut qu'il arrête ! Il a trop lu de contes de fées !

En tout cas, ce saligot a réussit à attraper Hermione, ce dont je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, à mon plus grand regret... Nous atterrissons tous les deux sur le sol et il dépose doucement le corps d'Hermione par terre. Il écarte de son visage une touffe de cheveux et recule effaré de découvrir que celle qu'il vient de sauver est une Gryffondor, ou une Sang-de-Bourbe, ou la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi, c'est-à-dire moi, au choix.

- Gr... Granger !!!!!

- Ca t'étonne ? j'ironise.

- Tu le savais ! Espèce d'enfoiré, tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !!

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que si je t'avais dit qui elle était réellement, tu l'aurais laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas si insensible que ça !

- Première bonne nouvelle de la journée !

- Mais, si je savais que c'était elle, continue-t-il sans m'avoir entendu, je n'aurais pas fantasmer sur elle pendant tout le match !

- Tu as fantasmé sur... moi ? s'étonne Hermione.

Je me précipite vers elle et l'aide à se relever doucement, tandis qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux Malefoy.

- Oui. Et le pire, c'est que ça ne me dégoûte même pas.

Je me demande si le vent qui soufflait à toute vitesse dans mes oreilles tout à l'heure, ne m'aurait pas abîmer les tympans. J'ai des hallucinations acoustiques, c'est horrible ! Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi est dû mes mirages car je vois la fouine et ma meilleure amie se regarder intensément dans le blanc des yeux. J'ai même l'horrible impression qu'ils vont s'embrasser.

- Ah, bah, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous mettre ensemble !! s'exclame Blaise Zabini qui prend place à côté de moi. C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à désespérer moi !

- De quoi tu parles, Zabini ? je m'énerve.

- En fait, ça fait un mois que je cherche à les mettre ensemble et que ça ne marche pas. Alors j'ai mis en place ce pari avec la chute et tout ce qui s'ensuit pour qu'ils tombent amoureux.

- Mais t'es malade ! Tu aurais pu la tuer, espèce d'imbécile !

- Potter, je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter. Et puis, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour mettre la vie d'une élève en danger. Tout était prévu et, en cas de réel danger, Dumbledore assurait la protection de Granger.

- Oui, c'était très amusant, dit Dumbledore qui apparut soudain à mes côtés. C'est une brillante idée que vous avez eu là, Mr Zabini. Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis le jour où j'ai pu voir Rogue se faire un masque de beauté tout en écoutant les Bizarr' Sisters et en se trémoussant devant son miroir.

Des fois, je suis malheureusement obligé de constater que Malefoy a raison sur un point : notre directeur est fou.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu absolument les mettre ensemble ? je demande au Serpentard, consterné.

- Parce qu'un soir, j'ai mangé dans un restaurant chinois avec mes parents et à la fin du repas, dans mon biscuit du bonheur, le mot était "ton meilleur ami tombera amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe".

- Et à cause d'un stupide mot glissé dans un biscuit, tu t'es mis en tête de les faire tomber amoureux !!

**Fin du Flash-back**

Bon, en fait, la discussion avec cet enfoiré de Zabini a duré beaucoup plus longtemps, mais si je devais vous l'écrire, j'en ferais un roman alors je préfère faire court. En tout cas, pendant qu'on se disputait, Drago et Hermione ont profité de mon manque de vigilance pour s'embrasser. J'aurais dû prendre les conseils de Fol Oeil beaucoup plus au sérieux en fin de compte...

Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront d'achever mon histoire par une phrase stupide du genre "Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Malheureusement, ce fut quelque chose dans ce goût-là...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Ceci n'est pas une song fic ordinaire. Les paroles sont traduites et intégrées dans les dialogues. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais ça fait parti du défi que je devais écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Défi de Vania (pour faire court)_**

_**Une fiction inspirée d'une chanson de votre choix dont vous m'aurez mit le titre et le chanteur**. (Par exemple imaginons que vous avez choisit la chanson elle a les yeux revolvers notez moi le titre et le chanteur, l'histoire sera par exemples Drago qui expliquera comment il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione lors d'un de ses regards ou ce qu'il ressent lors d'un de ses regards…mais sans les paroles de la chanson on doit toutefois penser à la chanson en lisant le texte)_

* * *

**Titre :** Gotta go on my way  
**Chanteurs :** Vanessa Hudgens et Zac Efron

Il était bientôt 23h30 à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le soleil s'était couché il y a longtemps déjà mais la lune avait pris sa place et régnait à présent dans le ciel parmi les milliers d'étoiles, dont aucun nuage ne venait perturber la vue. En ce début d'été 1998, la soirée était idéale pour fêter la fin des examens. Les BUSE pour les uns, les ASPIC pour les autres ou simplement les examens de fin d'année pour ceux qui n'étaient ni en cinquième, ni en septième année. Mais quelque soit leur niveau, tous les élèves fêtaient comme il se doit cette libération. Tous, sauf une.

Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Hermione Granger attendait patiemment que son petit-ami veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à 23h. Cela faisait donc une demi heure qu'elle poireautait, en regardant les différents feux d'artifices que des élèves, de septième année sûrement, lançaient. Mais, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Depuis quelque temps, les retards de son copain étaient de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus longs, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. C'est d'ailleurs une des raison pour laquelle, elle se retrouvait, en cette soirée de fête, à l'attendre dans la plus haute tour du château, car, comme tout le monde, sa patience avait des limites. Elle avait accepté de trop nombreuses choses et, aujourd'hui, la goutte d'eau avait fait débordé le vase.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il y a trois mois, à l'occasion du premier avril, le jeune homme, lui avait envoyé une longue lettre où il lui avouait ses sentiments cachés pour elle. Croyant à une farce de mauvais goût, elle lui avait retourné la missive non sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait de sa blague à deux noises. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille, il avait demandé de l'aide à son meilleur ami, reconnu pour ces très nombreuses conquêtes, et celui-ci lui avait donc expliqué ce que représentait le premier avril pour les Moldus. Maudissant ces vieilles coutumes Moldus, il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans la Tour d'Astronomie à minuit, en lui suppliant de venir, et lui avait alors proposé de sortir avec lui. Etonnée du ton sérieux qu'il avait pris et étant maintenant le deux avril, elle avait accepté, avec méfiance tout de même, et au bout de deux semaines de flirt, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Leur couple avait fait beaucoup de vagues à Poudlard car, non seulement, la Gryffondor la plus respectable du collège sortait avec un vil Serpentard, mais en plus, c'était le vert et argent le plus détestable mais aussi le plus envié de tous : Drago Malefoy. Harry et Ron en avaient d'ailleurs fait une crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils ont su la vérité. Les mauvaises langues, elles, ne leur donnaient pas plus d'une semaine pour se séparer et les joueurs invétérés pariaient sur la durée de leur relation, les sommes montants à plus de 100 gallions. Mais plus les semaines défilaient et plus ils avaient l'air d'être heureux, au grand étonnement de toute l'école, même des professeurs.

Mais comme dans toute relation, il y a parfois des hauts et des bas et, ces derniers temps, c'étaient plutôt les bas qui dominaient. Drago s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Hermione au grand damne de celle-ci qui se sentait laissée pour compte. Depuis que l'entraîneur des Dragons Volants lui avait proposé un poste d'attrapeur professionnel dans son équipe, le jeune homme était toujours fourré au terrain de Quidditch, s'entraînant nuit et jour pour être le meilleur. Il n'avait plus un seul moment de libre et lorsque enfin il arrivait à se libérer, il passait tout son temps avec ses amis. La Gryffondor, même si elle était heureuse pour lui, en avait plus qu'assez de ne voir son petit-copain qu'aux heures des repas ou à ses entraînements de Quidditch (quand elle avait le courage d'y aller). De plus, elle avait remarqué que ce sale bouledogue de Parkinson essayait par tous les moyens de récupérer "son" Drago et, même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle, il ne la rejetait pas non plus. Il faut dire que c'était grâce à Pansy que Drago avait été engagé dans l'équipe des Dragons Volants puisque l'entraîneur n'était autre que son oncle, donc c'était compréhensible qu'il ne la jette pas comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude...

Hermione sortit de se rêverie en entendant des pas dans les escaliers et elle se retourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grinçant.

- Désolé du retard, dit Drago Malefoy essoufflé, avec Blaise et la bande, on s'est amusé à faire peur au première année. Quelle bande de petits peureux ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant avant de s'arrêter d'un coup en voyant la tête de sa petite-amie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça parce que tu vas encore me remonter les bretelles, je me trompe ?

- Pas cette fois, répondit Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai lu ton mot. Ca avait l'air sérieux...

- Drago, l'interrompit-elle. Ecoute, je...

Le Serpentard s'inquiéta en voyant l'expression plus que sérieuse sur le visage de sa bien-aimée. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, attendant avec angoisse que la Gryffondor lui explique tout.

Hermione était perdue. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que rompre était une chose si difficile à faire, surtout lorsqu'on a passé de formidables moments avec cette personne et que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu vous faire, on l'aime toujours. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner du courage et, malgré un moment d'hésitation, elle commença :

- Je dois te dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, ou plutôt, ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Drago fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui annonce une grave nouvelle, comme un problème de santé ou le décès d'un de ses parents, et pas un simple besoin de se confier. D'un côté, il en était soulagé, mais de l'autre, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était plus que concerné. C'est pour cela qu'il préféra se taire, en attendant la suite des explications.

- Les choses entre nous ne semblent plus très bien, ces derniers jours, continua-t-elle. Et, plus on avance, plus notre histoire prend une mauvaise direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le blond un peu perdu.

Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'Hermione essayait délicatement de lui expliquer, mais il refusait d'y croire, préférant se voiler la face. Après tout, il se trompait peut-être sur ses intentions et il se rendrait vite compte qu'il s'était monté la tête pour rien.

- Je crois que tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, répondit Hermione qui essayait vainement de cacher la tristesse qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Quoiqu'on fasse, peu importe comment on le fait, le plan est toujours réarrangé. Depuis que tu as été contacté par cet entraîneur de Quidditch, on ne se voit pratiquement plus. Tous tes temps libres, tu les passes avec tes amis et moi, je passe en second plan.

Drago aurait voulu répliquer, lui dire que c'était faux, mais il aurait menti. Ces dernières semaines, il l'avait délaissée pour passer tout son temps avec ses amis. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui causerait autant de tord, croyant qu'elle apprécierait ces nouveaux temps libres pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis : Harry "le Survivant" Potter et Ronald "le Miséreux" Weasley. Elle se plaignait souvent qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à les voir en dehors des cours, alors il pensait naïvement qu'elle serait contente qu'il soit plus occupé qu'avant. Il savait à présent qu'il s'était gouré sur toute la ligne, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Le mal était fait...

- C'est très dur pour moi de te dire ça, reprit la brune tête baissée, mais je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Tout ira bien pour toi. Ta carrière est déjà toute tracée, tu m'oublieras vite, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement ? paniqua soudain le Serpentard dont l'inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux gris.

- Je dois m'en aller et redevenir la personne que j'étais avant. On m'a proposé un poste en France, au Ministère de la Magie, et j'ai accepté. Je vais donc déménager à Paris.

- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Drago en lui serrant les mains plus fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille de suite.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. J'espère que tu comprends... Nous trouverons peut-être notre place dans ce monde un jour, mais, pour le moment, je dois faire mon propre chemin.

Hermione se détacha du blond et celui-ci alla s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione allait le quitter. Elle allait partir loin de lui et il ne la reverrait sûrement plus jamais...

C'en était trop pour lui. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère l'étreignait jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais il tenta de mettre ces sentiments dans un coin et de rester calme pour ne pas empirer la situation. Il inspirait et expirait le plus lentement possible, pour essayer d'évacuer toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de lui si tout cela arrivait maintenant. Puis, il se remémora une chose qu'il croyait jusque là sans importance : Hermione voulait partir en France et ce, depuis longtemps déjà. Elle lui en avait parlé un jour, mais il n'avait pas daigné l'écouter, préférant parler de ses désirs à lui et non des siens.

- Ne crois pas que je veille tout laisser derrière moi, continua Hermione qui ne supportait pas la vue du blond malheureux (malgré le fait que tout soit de sa faute...), mais je mets mes espoirs trop haut et, à chaque fois, je les vois inexorablement tomber. Une autre couleur devient grise et c'est trop dur de tout voir s'effondrer petit à petit. C'est pourquoi je m'en vais ce soir, annonça-t-elle.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, choqué par cette révélation aussi soudaine que brutale.

- Parce que je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi, se justifia-t-elle. Tu iras bien, j'en suis sûre.

Après un dernier regard triste échangé entre les ex-amoureux, elle se retourna vers la porte en bois et, sans rajouter un mot de plus, elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la pièce où Drago resta debout sans faire le moindre geste, ne réalisant pas encore très bien qu'elle venait de partir et que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Hermione descendit peu à peu les marches circulaires de la tour et, arrivée en bas, elle allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago dévala les marches, sautant les quatre dernières, et il la rattrapa en courant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous ? demanda-t-il avec dans les yeux, non pas de la colère, mais de l'incompréhension. De tout ce qu'on a traversé pour être ensemble ?

- Et, toi, que fais-tu de la confiance ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, se souvenant de la fois où le blond avait embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

Il avait toujours affirmé haut et fort que c'était elle qui l'avait embrasser et non le contraire et, même si la Gryffondor le croyait aisément car elle savait la vicieuse Serpentard tout à fait capable de faire ça, elle en avait été choquée pour autant et avait chaque fois peur qu'ils recommencent derrière son dos. Pansy, jalouse de la brune car elle lui avait piqué son "futur mari", avait par tous les moyens essayé de les séparer en les éloignant l'un de l'autre et cette maligne avait réussit son coup grâce à son oncle. Mais, même s'ils se voyaient moins, ils s'aimaient encore et la vert et argent voulait Drago pour elle toute seule.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, répondit-il sachant très bien à quoi la Gryffondor faisait référence et regrettant cet incident malheureux.

- Alors que fais-tu de moi ? Il n'y a aucune place pour moi dans ton avenir...

- Que suis-je supposé faire ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait rien à faire malheureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner ces rêves, tout comme lui ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner les siens. Ils étaient arrivés à une impasse dans leur relation et la seule solution possible pour en sortir était de rompre et vivre chacun ses rêves.

- Je dois partir mais tu vas me manquer, ne pu que dire Hermione.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, murmura Drago sans la regarder comme si c'était une honte pour lui d'avouer cela (ce qui était en parti le cas).

La brune fit un faible sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers les Grandes Portes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, le Serpentard la rattrapa et l'enlaça si fort qu'elle manqua d'étouffer.

- Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille. J'essaie de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas... Je veux que tu restes.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui et pu voir que toute la détresse qui ne se voyait que dans ses yeux quelque minutes plus tôt avait à présent prit possession de son visage. En le voyant comme cela, la Gryffondor eût vraiment beaucoup de peine, mais elle ne faiblirait pas. _C'est la seule solution possible_, se répétait-elle sans cesse.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Leur dernier baiser était doux et violent à la fois. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et lorsque après de longues minutes, elle se détacha enfin de lui, elle se rendit compte à qu'elle point il allait lui manquer. _C'est la seule solution possible._

- _We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go on my way_.

Se furent les dernières paroles d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne transplane laissant un Drago plus malheureux que jamais devant les Grandes Portes du château dont l'horloge sonnait minuit.

* * *

J'entends déjà vos cris de protestation. "On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard !!!" Mais j'ai tout prévu (qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, je suis une pro, hé XDD (humour à deux noises, je sais...)). Dumbledore a enlever les barrières de proctection et minuit est l'heure prévu de transplanage pour Hermione. Voilà, lol. 

Bon, j'attends vos critiques (ne soyez pas trop dur, s'il vous plait ) et à bientôt !!


End file.
